ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Dead Redemption (Film Adaptation)
Red Dead Redemption is the film adaptation of the 2010 Video Game of the same name, and it will focus on the same plot as the video game. The Movie,set during the decline of the American Frontier in the year 1911, follows John Marston, a former outlaw whose wife and son are taken hostage by the government in ransom for his services as a hired gun. Having no other choice, Marston sets out to bring the three members of his former gang to justice. The Film will be out in 2019. A Prequel Called Red Dead Redemption 2, which will be set in 1899, will be coming out in 2021. Red Dead Revolver: The Movie will star David Harbour as Red Harlow and is set for 2023. Red Dead Redemption Cast: Timothy Olyphant: John Marston: John Marston was an outlaw gang member and gunslinger, and was a part of the Dutch Van Der Linde Gang, until 1906 where he was left for dead on the ferry that day. Charlize Theron: Bonnie McFarlane: Bonnie is the daughter of Drew MacFarlane, the owner of MacFarlane's Ranch and has spent her whole life working on the ranch with her father. Tom Selleck: Drew MacFarlane: Drew MacFarlane is the owner of the MacFarlane's Ranch and father of Bonnie MacFarlane. Lauren Cohan: Abigail Marston: John's Wife and the mother of Jack Marston Logan Lerman: Jack Marston: John and Abigail's 15-16 year old son. Josh Hutcherson will portray the 19 year old version of the character. Kenny Rogers: Uncle: Uncle is an elderly alcoholic and reformed petty thief. Although borderline dysfunctional, Uncle resides with the Marston family. Sam Elliot: Landon Ricketts: Landon Ricketts was a former famous gunslinger during the height of the Old American West, and stories of his adventures and fights were commonplace during John Marston's childhood. He appeared in many gunfights including one where he killed the Butcher Brothers in 1896 and the infamous Blackwater Massacre of 1899. Jeffery Dean Morgan: Dutch Van Der Linde: Dutch van der Linde was the leader of the infamous Dutch's Gang, which once operated in West Elizabeth. Jim Broadbent: Nigel West Dickens: West Dickens is an old swindler who poses as a traveling salesman when he is really a con man and is purported to have unique miracle cures for many medical and psychological problems, which he calls Nigel West Dickens' Elixir. He is an impeccable dresser and travels in an opulent emblazoned stagecoach. Gene Hackman: Edgar Ross: Ross is the director of the early federal law enforcement body, the Bureau of Investigation (BOI), which is now known as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). Prior to the events of the game, Ross has Marston's family held away from him in order to strong arm him into hunting down his former friend Bill Williamson. Grant Gustin: Archer Fordham: Archer is a young, sturdy, and keen-eyed government agent. He is Ross's right hand man and he is very ambitious and aggressive.” Tom Savini: Colonel Agustin Allende: Allende is the colonel of the Mexican Army and the provincial governor of the state of Nuevo Paraiso under the Mexican President, General Ignacio Sanchez. Javier Bardem: Captain Vincente de Santa: De Santa is a captain in the Mexican Army, serving under Colonel Agustin Allende. Benicio Del Toro: Javier Escuella: Javier Escuella was born in Nuevo Paraiso and was once a Mexican revolutionary, until he joins Dutch's Gang until 1906 which he left the gang to work as hitman for Allende. Antonio Banderas: Abraham Reyes: Abraham Reyes was the son of a nobleman and attended schools in both Mexico and Europe, and was expelled from a Swiss school because of an affair with a maid. He then became a revolutionary guerrilla leader, who resided in Nuevo Paraiso, Northern Mexico. Reyes has goals of achieving social reform through violent revolution, against the Mexican Army and their leader General Ignacio Sanchez. His charisma has allowed Reyes to be an excellent recruiter for his paramilitary group. Naomi Scott: Luisa Fortuna: She is a 19-year-old school teacher and rebel in Nuevo Paraiso, Mexico. Seth Green: Professor Harold MacDougal: MacDougal is very much an East Coast turn-of-the-century man; although learned academically, he is demonstrably naïve and smallminded, and his behavior towards the local Natives demonstrates his significant ignorance of their culture that allows for multiple displays of prejudice and bigotry; he is unwilling to accept the "savages" as normal human beings despite taking blood samples that showed that the Natives were the same as other humans. Adam Beach: Natas: Nastas is a Native American. He was born and raised on a reservation, where he received a classical English education at a boarding school. Being familiar with both sides of the ongoing Native American conflict, Nastas is openly critical of government policy, and also, the criminal response of his fellow tribesmen joining the brutal Dutch's Gang, which is the 1911 version. Daniel Henshall: Irish: Irish is an immigrant to the United States from Ireland, still possessing a thick Irish brogue. He is a dysfunctional alcoholic known to greatly exaggerate, and tell tales of which he seldom remembers the finer details. Harrison Ford: Marshal Leigh Johnson: Leigh Johnson is the District Marshal of Armadillo, a settlement in the territory of New Austin. Johnson is an old-fashioned lawman with a strict no-nonsense work ethic. He is characterized as tough, straight to the point, and is not afraid to get aggressive, all while remaining fair to the law. Sam Rockwell: Deputy Jonah: Jonah is a young deputy under Marshal Johnson's command in the town of Armadillo. He is portrayed as dim-witted, unkempt, and belligerent. Jonah Hill: Deputy Eli: Eli is one of Marshal Johnson's deputies, and is the spotter of Bollard Twins Gang in the second mission that the Marshal gives John. Eli is overweight, possesses a lazy-eye and a strong Southern accent. Jeff Bridges: William "Bill" Williamson: Bill joined the military before becoming a member of Dutch's Gang. During his time in the gang, Williamson, along with Dutch and Javier, seemed to have had a casual sexual relationship with Abigail Marston. In 1906, a botched bank robbery leaves Marston wounded and disillusioned. Some time afterward Dutch goes into semi-retirement and Williamson, insane and disillusioned from Dutch's insanity, established his own gang whom resided in Fort Mercer. Micheal Madsen: Norman Deek: Norman Deek is the second-in-command of the Williamson Gang, holed up at Fort Mercer. Steve Buscemi: Seth Briars: Seth Briars is characterized as an unhygienic and psychotic prospector who has resorted to grave-robbing in his pursuit of treasure. Red Dead Redemption II Cast: Plot: Red Dead Redemption 2: Set in the American frontier in 1899, Red Dead Redemption II follows the story of Arthur Morgan, a member of Dutch van der Linde's outlaw gang. After a robbery goes badly wrong in the western town of Blackwater, Arthur Morgan and the Van der Linde gang are forced to flee. With federal agents and the best bounty hunters in the nation massing on their heels, the gang must rob, steal and fight their way across the rugged heartland of America in order to survive. As deepening internal divisions threaten to tear the gang apart, Arthur must make a choice between his own ideals and loyalty to the gang who raised him. Daniel Craig: Arthur Morgan: Arthur is the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption II. He is a member of the Dutch Van der Linde gang and lead enforcer of the gang. Christian Bale: Bill Williamson: a member of the Van der Linde gang. Jeffery Dean Morgan: Dutch Van Der Linde: Dutch is the leader of the Van der Linde gang, and Morgan's boss. Morgan reprises his role from the first movie. Timothy Olyphant: John Marston: a member of the Van der Linde gang. Orphaned at a young age, he views Dutch as a father figure, John Marston Serves as the secondary protagonist of Redemption II. Olyphant reprises his role as Marston from the first movie. Lauren Cohan: Abigail Marston: a prostitute of the Van der Linde gang who is romantically involved with John. Cohan reprises her role from the first film. Noah Lomax: Jack Marston - The four year old son of John and Abigail Marston. Dylan Minnette plays the 13 year old version of Jack Marston in the Epilogue. Aiden Gillen: Hosea Matthews - a member of the Van der Linde gang and Dutch's "best friend", who also serves as his second in command. Austin Amelio: Micah Bell - a member of the Van der Linde gang, and the main antagonist of Redemption II. Kevin McKidd: Sean McGuire - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Taylor Lautner: Charles Smith - a Native American member of the Van der Linde gang. Joan Cusack: Sadie Adler - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Paul Rae: Pearson - a member and cook for the Van der Linde gang. Chosen Jacobs: Lenny Summers - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Avril Lavigne: Karen Jones - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Benico de Toro: Javier Escuella: a member of the Van der Linde gang. De Toro reprises his role as Javier from the first film. Kenny Rogers: Uncle: Old friend of John Marston and a member of the gang. Rogers reprises his role as Uncle from the first movie. Kate Winslet: Molly O' Shea: A Dublin girl and the object of Dutch’s affection, for now at least, Molly is too high‐strung for a life on the run and it’s all starting to take a toll on her. Willow Smith: Tilly Jackson: An outlaw from the age of 12, Tilly ran with another gang before joining up with Dutch. Savvy, resilient and dependable, she can more than handle herself and isn’t afraid to speak her mind. Allison Janney: Susan Grimshaw: The undisputed boss and arbiter of justice in the camp, everything would have fallen apart years ago without Susan in charge. Tenacious and iron‐willed, she stands for no nonsense. Emma Stone: Mary-Beth Gaskill: A kind, good‐natured young woman, which makes her the perfect criminal. By the time people realize they’ve been duped, Mary‐Beth is already on her way home with the money. Christoph Waltz: Leopold Strauss: Originally hailing from Austria, Herr Strauss is responsible for keeping the gang’s books and running their money lending operation. A serious, somewhat shifty and unemotional man, he has all the qualities a loan shark needs. Robert Downey Jr.: Josiah Trelawny: a flamboyant conjurer, conman and trickster, Trelawny is a very hard man to pin down but he’s always able to bring good leads. Johnny Depp: Reverend Swanson: An ex-clergyman now lost to debauchery, Swanson has fallen a long way from the standards he once set himself. If he hadn’t saved Dutch’s life in the past, it’s unlikely the gang would have kept him around for this long. Leonardo Dicaprio: Kieran Duffy: Kieran Duffy was part of the O'Driscoll gang. He joins the Van der Linde gang after giving them the location of O’Driscoll hideout. Guy Pearce: Agent Andrew Milton: A Agent of the Pinkerton National Detective Agency and the secondary antagonist of Red Dead Redemption II. Gene Hackman: Agent Edgar Ross: A Agent of The Pinkerton National Detective Agency and Milton's Right Hand Man. Hackman reprises his role as Ross from the first film. Grant Gustin: Archer Fordham: Edgar Ross's New Partner after Agent Milton's Death, who appears in the game and film's credits, leading up to the events of the first film. Gustin reprises his role as Fordham from the first film. Graham Greene: Rain Falls: The Chief of the Indian group in the Cumberland Forest. Jake T. Austin: Eagle Flies: The Son of Rain Falls. Barry Pepper: Sheriff Leigh Gray: The Sheriff of Rhodes. Tommy Lee Jones: Leviticus Cornwall: He is a wealthy man who owns many of the businesses the Van der Linde gang have their sights set on, with his greatest power accumulated in Saint Denis. He is also a financial backer of the Pinkerton National Detective Agency. Al Pacino: Angelo Bronte: Angelo Bronte's name is first mentioned by Catherine Braithwaite, who reveals her sons have sold Jack Marston to Bronte after abducting him. Bronte seems to have many connections to highly ranked state officials, as seen in the mission The Gilded Cage. Bronte uses these connections for his own gain. Lili Taylor: Catherine Braithwaite: She is a member of the wealthy Braithwaite family, which she and her sons sell Jack Marston to Bronte. Jean Reno: Colonel Alberto Fussar: the leader of the sugar plantation island of Guarma. Chadwick Boseman: Hercule Fontaine: a slave under the regime of Colonel Fussar on the sugar plantation island of Guarma. Dutch and his gang are shipwrecked on the island and help fight Fussar’s regime. William Fichtner: Colm O' Driscoll: Colm O'Driscoll was a long-time infamous outlaw operating across the Old West. In his earlier days, he had a sort of partnership with Dutch van der Linde, a fellow infamous outlaw. The two would go on to found gangs named after them, the O'Driscoll gang and the Van der Linde gang respectively. Their odd friendship eventually turned into bitter enmity when Dutch killed Colm's brother. In retaliation, Colm murdered a woman called Annabelle, implied to have been a lover of Dutch. Ever since these events, Colm and Dutch's gangs were involved in a blood feud. Red Dead Revolver Cast: Plot: Set in the 1880s, it follows the story of Red Harlow, a bounty hunter on quest to avenge the deaths of his parents. David Harbour: Red Harlow: Red Harlow is the Main Protagonist of Red Dead Revolver Jude Law: Jack Swift: a British Sharpshooter who sides with Red Harlow. Jennifer Lawrence: Annie Stoakes: a cattle rancher near Bear Mountain who sides with Red Harlow, Buffalo Soldier, and Shadow Wolf. Chaske Spencer: Shadow Wolf: A Bear Mountain Native American who sides with Red Harlow, Annie Stoakes and Buffalo Soldier. Denzel Washington: Buffalo Soldier: A Soldier in the U.S. Army who sides with Red Harlow, Annie Stoakes, and Shadow Wolf. Donald Sutherland: Griffon: Griffon is the Governor and a friend of Red Harlow's father Nate Harlow, and the main antagonist of the game and film of the same name. Joseph Melendez: Mr. Kelly: a Duelist and the secondary antagonist of Red Dead Revolver. TBA: Pig Josh: Pig Josh was a demolition expert in the Civil War although it's not clear of which side he was on. Not much is known about Pig Josh's early life except that he was in Perry's circus train amazing people with his skill handling Dynamite. Jack Black: Ugly Chris: Before the main storyline, Chris showed up in Widow's Patch and took control of the town from Sheriff O'Grady. His size and boisterousness attracted many lowlifes to him, and he was soon in command of a small army of misfits and small-time crooks. He abstained from killing the Sheriff, presumably due to the charms of his daughter, Katie O'Grady. Red Dead Redemption Weapons: Revolvers: Colt Single Action Army: Used by Various Characters, including Javier Escuella, it also serves as John's Sidearm in the first half of the film. Smith and Wesson Model 3 Schofield: Landon Rickett's Sidearms of Choice, as well as John's New Sidearm of Choice after getting it from Landon Ricketts, and is used by various characters. Colt New Army and Navy: Used by Various Characters LeMat Revolver: John's Third Sidearm when he reaches Blackwater. Pistols: Volcanic Reapting Pistol: Used by Various Characters as well as Vincente De Santa Borchardt C-93: Used by The Blackwater Police and is Dutch's Sidearm of Choice Mauser C96 "Broomhandle": Jack Marston's Sidearm of Choice FN Model 1903: Edgar Ross's Sidearm in the movie and is used by the Blackwater Police as well, and Archer Fordham carries this Sidearm as well. Rifles: Spencer Model 1860 Carbine: Used by a 15-16 Year old Jack Marston as well as various characters, and John's First Rifle he gets from Bonnie. Winchester 1892 Saddle Ring Carbine: Used by various characters, and John's second rifle 1873 Trapdoor Springfield Cavalry Carbine: used by the U.S. Army Krag-Jørgensen Rifle: Used by the U.S. Army and Mexican Army, and John's Third Rifle. 1860 Henry Rifle: Used by Various Characters Remington Rolling Block Sporting Rifle: Used by Edgar Ross Evans Repeating Rifle: John's Fourth and Final Rifle when he reaches Blackwater Carcano M91/38 Short Rifle: Used by John Marston Sharps 1874 Long Range: Used by John Marston Shotguns: 3.1 Colt Model 1878 Shotgun: Used by Various Characters 3.2 Sawed Off Shotgun: Used by John Marston 3.3 Browning Auto-5: Jack Marston's Shotgun 3.4 Winchester Model 1897: John's Second Shotgun Others: 4.1 Gatling gun: Used by John Marston 4.2 Cannon: Used by John Marson 4.3 Browning M1917: Used by Dutch Van Der Linde Red Dead Redemption II Weapons: Revolvers: Colt Single Action Army: Carried by Various Characters, which serves as John Marston's Sidearm in the film as well. Smith and Wesson Model 3 Schofield: Dutch's Sidearms in the film. Colt New Army & Navy: Micah Bell's Pistols in the film, as well as Arthur's Pistol of Choice. Pistols: Borchardt C-93: Agent Milton's Sidearm throughout the film ''' '''Mauser C96: Used by Pinkerton Agents Volcanic Pistol: Used by Various Characters Rifles: Carcano M91/38: Sadie Adler's Sniper Rifle of Choice ''' '''Krag-Jørgensen Rifle: Bill Williamson's Weapon of Choice Spencer Model 1860 Carbine: Used by Various Characters Henry 1860: Used by Various Characters, and Arthur Morgan's Rifle of Choice. Springfield Model 1873: Used by Various Characters Winchester Model 1966 "Yellow Boy": Used by various characters, but mainly used by John Marston. Winchester Model 1890: Used by Jack Marston Shotguns: Double Barrel Shotgun: Used by Various Characters as well as Susan Grimshaw Winchester Model 1897: Used by John Marston Sawed-Off Shotgun: Used By Charles Smith Browning Auto-5: Used by Various Characters. Winchester Model 1887: Edgar Ross's Weapon of Choice, shown when pointing the weapon at Arthur Morgan. Machine Guns: Maxim 1895 Other: Bow: Charles Smith's Weapon of Choice Red Dead Revolver Weapons: The Weapons in my opinion were cheesy cause of the mixture between the pistols so regular ones will be used in the film. Revolvers: Colt Dragoon: Red Harlow's Main Sidearm Nickel Colt Single Action Armys: Jack Swift's Sidearms Colt 1851 Navy: Javier Diego's Main Sidearm Merlin and Hulbert Revolver: Griffon's Main Sidearm, Mr. Kelly uses an engraved one as his main sidearm during the duel with Red Harlow. Rifles: Henry 1860 Rifle: Annie Stroakes and Buffalo Soldiers's Weapon of Choice Spencer 1860 Carbine Winchester Model 1873 Winchester Model 1876 Musket-Carbine: Javier Diego's Main Long Arm Rifle Shotguns: 12 Gauge Double Barreled Shotgun W/ Exposed Hammers Sawed Off Shotgun Machine Guns: Gatling Gun: Used By Red Harlow in the middle in the film Other: Bow and Arrow: Shadow Wolf's Main Weapon Dynamite: Pig Josh's KA BOOM Main Weapons Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Films based on video games Category:Red Dead